


The Animagus: Of Heart And Will

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, hogwarts - Fandom, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, One Shot, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble





	The Animagus: Of Heart And Will

Logan was the professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year he had been appointed as the new head of Ravenclaw. Being in such a role filled him with a deep sense of pride and accomplishment. 

He was the living example of strong will, intellect, and a thirst for higher education. So it came as a surprise to no one to see the professor spend most of his down time in either the library or planetarium. It allowed him some solitude from the noise and hustle of the day’s events.

As it was, he had been tasked to keep a secret safe from those who might seek to use it for their own evil whims. Little did he know, that his mental and physical fortitude were to be tested on this day.

With Logan’s last class of the day at an end the animagus took it upon himself to head back over to the Library. Once inside the professor assumed the form of a barn owl and flew up into the rafters. From there he could keep watch of all that transpired below. He would occasionally descend from his perch to give a stern warning, or two, at any students that misbehaved, but would then immediately return to his high point.

Some time passed before a particular individual caught his eye. It was the potions master, and head of Hufflepuff, Professor Patton. His presence in the library was certainly an unusual sight. He appeared to be searching for something and had a very uncharacteristic frown upon his face. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, the animagus dropped down beside the potions master, and assumed his normal form. Patton gave the professor a surprised look, but made no other noise that indicated if he was frightened or not. 

“Ah, Professor Logan, I was looking for you. Might you come with me? There was something I wanted to show you.” Patton flashed a brilliant smile and offered an outstretched hand.

Logan gave the potions master a slightly skeptical look. Patton tended to take them on rather odd adventures throughout the castle; but it normally ended in some kind of enlightening experience so Logan saw little harm in humoring his fellow teacher.

“I’m sure that whatever you have to show me will be enjoyable. Do lead the way, I shall follow close behind.” Logan had allowed an amused smile to curl his lips. There was a deep fondness in his heart for the potions master; but Logan would be hard-pressed to admit that in the presence of anyone of importance. He prided himself on being in more control of his feelings and emotions than most others. Instead of accepting the outstretched hand he simply clasped both of his hands at the small of his back and waited for Patton to head off.

\---------------------------------------

As the animagus and potions master headed deeper into the castle Logan started to get this feeling like he was being watched by hidden eyes. He sensed the presence of someone behind him, but when he would cast a quick glance over his shoulder to check, there was nothing and no one in sight. Finally the two came to a stop just before a large ornate door. Patton spun on his heels and fixed Logan with a maniacal grin.

“I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy to lure you away. Yet, here we are.” The voice came from Patton’s lips but it sounded nothing like him.

“Sorry, but I don’t quite follow.” Logan hadn’t really heard what was said.

“For being the head of Ravenclaw, I would have thought you’d of been a _bit_ more observant.” 

The statement stung a little and Logan realized his mistake all too late. As he watched the figure before him their skin began to boil. Moments later the face of Patton was replaced with that of the charms professor. 

A frown curled Logan’s lips and he quickly reached for his wand. 

“Expelliarmus!” 

The incantation came from behind him and he yelped as the wand went sailing out of his hand. Now, with no means to protect himself, he swiftly whirled around and started to run back down the hall. 

"Ossio Dispersimus!" The charms professor flicked their wand aggressively at Logan as he ran away.

The animagus was desperately trying to put distance between himself and the villainous bunch of wizards. As he focused on morphing into the form of a barn owl he felt a wave of magic hit his right arm. The bone immediately snapped in two and Logan screamed in pain.

The professor collapsed in a heap on the ground as he cradled his now broken arm tightly against his chest. His teeth were clenched, hot tears stung his eyes, and now that his arm was injured there was no means of escape. His arm would only morph into a broken wing and that just didn't suffice for what he needed at this moment.

Seconds later he was surrounded. A male wizard slowly stepped forward from the bunch and knelt down beside the injured professor. They then took their wand and placed the tip just under Logan's chin. The animagus opened his eyes and stared daggers at the man before him.

"Incarcerous."

Thick rope was conjured at the man's word and immediately wrapped around Logan’s body. As it cinched tightly against him he let out a painful cry.

With no wand, and no chance for escape through shape-shifting, the animagus was now left in a very vulnerable state. He could only hope that someone would notice his absence in time.

\-------------------------------------

Professor Patton was sitting at his desk working on a potion when one of his students came barging in.

“Professor Patton! Professor Logan is in trouble! You need to help him!” The voice belonged to 3rd year Hufflepuff, Jillian May. 

The potions master jumped a little at the noise and looked up from his work. “Jillian? What do you mean? What happened?” Patton stepped out from behind his desk to meet the student halfway. He then fixed her with a concerned look.

“Someone that looked like you tricked Professor Logan into following them. They went towards the chamber of horrors.”

Patton wasted no more time. He gave Jillian a reassuring smile and then ran out of his room. 

\--------------------------------------

The transfiguration professor had been brought down deep into the chamber of horrors. He was currently suspended between two pillars by his wrists. His right arm had been fixed but an amulet that hung around his neck prevented him from morphing into his animal form.

“Crucio!” The charms professor yelled the curse and motioned with their wand at Logan.

The animagus clenched his teeth as it felt like every inch of him was on fire. The pain continued for another minute before he could no longer hold back a cry. His scream intensified as the torture went on. It was only after five long minutes had passed that the charms professor lowered their wand and put an end to the curse. Logan’s head fell limply forward and he breathed heavily. His body trembled with intermittent tremors and he was on the verge of giving up hope that anyone would find him. 

“Now, Professor. You’re an intelligent being. I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that this will only end when you tell us what we want to know.” The charms professor stepped forward and took Logan’s jaw in a firm grasp before forcibly lifting his head. “Where is the Time-Turner? We know it’s here at this school. Tell us where it’s been hidden!” They squeezed his face while looking the animagus straight in the eyes.

Logan winced and returned the charms professor’s impatient stare with an equally livid and spiteful glare of his own. “Were you someone of consequence then perhaps I’d share such secrets. As it stands, though, you mean nothing to me. I suggest you prepare yourself for disappointment.” 

\---------------------------------

It took longer than Patton had intended to finally reach the chamber of horrors. He made sure to take extra precautions before descending down into the chamber's depths. 

The first spell he cast on himself was ‘Protego Horribilis’. This was to ensure no curses could be used upon him. The next was a disillusionment charm. As he waved his wand the charm took effect immediately. His body did not disappear, but instead took on a watery window appearance. If you were to look at him directly you would only see what was behind him.

Feeling ready he quietly opened the chamber door and descended down the stairs. As he went lower the sound of distant screams reached his ears. He could only guess that Logan was being subjected to some unspeakable horrors. The thought simply made his blood boil.

When the potions master finally reached the bottom of the stairs he came upon a large corridor with high ceilings. It was a long dimly lit hallway with doors lining either side. At the end of the hall was a gathering of people around someone suspended between two pillars. Patton held back a gasp as he recognized the bound person as his dear friend.

The animagus had grown silent for only a moment before the charms professor yelled the word “Crucio” for a third time. Logan’s cries carried down the hall as he was defenseless against the pain. Each use of the curse hurt worse than the last but Logan would stay strong in his resolve. He would rather die than reveal the information entrusted to him as a secret-keeper. 

Patton took aim at the two wizards on either side of the charms professor and quietly spoke the words “Stupefy...Stupefy.” The spell caught both wizards unaware and they fell to the ground unconscious. 

Logan’s screams masked the sound of Patton’s spell and the sound of the two bodies as they hit the floor. The charms professor was oblivious to the fact that the potions master was now only a few feet away. 

“Expelliarmus!”

The charms professor jumped as their wand went flying out of their grasp. They then spun around trying to see who it was that had intruded upon them.

“Petrificus Totalus!” 

Patton yelled the phrase and flicked his wand at the charms professor who had no means of defending against the spell. Their body instantly stiffened into a petrified state and fell backwards onto the floor.

Once he knew that it was safe, Patton ran over to his friend. He removed the disillusionment charm on himself so that Logan could see who his rescuer was. The potions master then took his wand and disintegrated the ropes that held the animagus. Logan dropped heavily to his knees and started to fall forward, but Patton caught him and slowly knelt down. 

Logan was still conscious, but just barely. The near constant pain had drained most of his energy. He could only muster a weak smile up at Patton before his eyes fluttered closed and he passed out.

Hugging Logan tightly to his chest Patton focused on reaching the hospital wing. The two professors suddenly vanished from the chambers and appeared in the medical wing. 

This gave the nurse a shock, as she was just sitting at her desk, and hadn’t planned to see people teleport into the room. “Professor Patton, what in th-” She was going to give the potions master a few choice words when she stopped short. Her sight had been drawn to the limp figure in Patton’s arms and she immediately changed tone. “Oh...oh dear. Get him to a bed. What happened?”

Patton had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could bring himself to speak. “He was being tortured down in the chamber of horrors. Cruciatus Curse. The charms professor and some other wizards, I don’t recall ever seeing them on the grounds before, they were the ones behind it. I managed to incapacitate them.” He spoke with a calm tone, but deep down he was livid. 

The potions master walked down the row of beds and gently placed Logan down on a mattress that was next to a window. He then stepped away for a moment to grab a chair and pulled it up alongside Logan’s bed. Sitting down he reached over and took the unconscious professor’s hand in his own and gently brushed it with his thumb. 

\-----------------------------------

With some much needed rest, and a few healing spells later, Logan finally came to. The animagus slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He felt a hand on his chest gently push him back down and his attention shifted to see who the hand belonged to. A smile then graced his lips as the sight of Patton the potions master filled his view. 

“I’m glad to see you’re awake professor, but I think you still need to take it easy. You went through quite a rough time down in the chambers.” Patton smiled down at Logan and chuckled softly to himself. He then fished a bottle out of his pocket and offered it to the professor. 

Logan gave a skeptical look at the bottle. It was clear and had a gold liquid inside it. It took the professor a moment to realize what the potion was. “Professor Patton, are you certain you wish me to drink this? There are much worse curses that one could suffer from than the Cruciatus Curse. I really think that potion would be best saved for someone more in need of it than I.” 

Patton’s smile fled his face and was replaced with a sad quivering lip. “Professor, you don’t know what it was like. Having to stay quiet as they tortured you. Listening to you scream in agony. All the while knowing that they had used my likeness to lure you into such a place.” Patton placed the potion on the table next to Logan’s bed and then sat back in his chair. At the memory of Logan screaming he gripped his knees until his knuckles turned white. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes closed as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

The animagus looked at his friend in shock. It wasn’t until this very moment that he finally realized just how much Patton cared for him. In a swift motion he leapt up from the bed and pulled the potions master into a tight hug. “Thank you, Patton. Thank you for saving my life. I did not fully comprehend just how strongly you cared for me until this very moment.”

The tears continued but Patton was more than delighted to engage his dear friend in a strong embrace. He rested his head on Logan’s shoulder and just smiled contently to himself. “Professor, all the truth and love potions in this world, would only make me convey how much I already love and appreciate you. I would rather die with you than live in a world without you here.”

“Well, let’s hope that we grow old together before the coldness of death takes us. Till then, know that I love you, Patton.” The animagus simply hugged the potions master tighter. He felt content knowing that any future endeavors would no longer be faced alone. No, not while he had such a loyal and loving partner by his side.

The End.


End file.
